Un tipico fin de semana
by jkmisao
Summary: [shonen ai]un fin de semana en un internado para varones...
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: ninguno de los personajes de esta historia me pertenece, y este relato es obra de mi loca imaginación y en la gran mayoría de los casos, no tiene absolutamente nada que ver con la historia original de cada personaje respectivamente, para eso existe fanfiction XD.

N/A: una breve introducción antes que se pregunten de que demonios trata la historia XP, básicamente se trata de un típico fin de semana en un internado solo para varones y las historias personales de cada alumno. A pesar que esta clasificado como un fic de mankin, en realidad tiene muchos personajes de otras series, pero los de mankin ganan por mayoría, así que ahí se fue… espero que lo disfruten (n-n)

* * *

"**St. Joseph"**

Internado para varones

**Profesores**

Ikari Gendo – director

Hatake Kakashi– Deporte

Katsuragi Misato –Sociales

Yuki Eiri – Lenguaje

Akagi Ritsuko – Ciencias

Fuyutsuki – Matemáticas

Ukai Noriko – Música

Seguchi Tohma – Estadística

Gunther von Christ - Historia

**12avo. Grado**

Monou Fuuma

Shindou Shuichi

Nakano Hiroshi

Minamino Kurama

Saotome Hiey

**11avo. Grado**

Shirou Kamui

Ikari Shinji

Nagisa Kaworu

Shibuya Yuuri

Wolfram von Bielefelt

**10mo. Grado**

Usui Horokeu

Ren Tao

Asakura Yoh

Asakura Hao

Lyserg Diethel

Oyamada Manta

Uzumaki Naruto

Uchiha Sasuke

Como cualquier jueves por la tarde, Horo caminaba por uno de los pasillos, andaba buscando a Yoh, se suponía que iban a estudiara para el examen del profe Fuyutsuki, si había algo que Horo odiaba eran las matemáticas, pero tenía que ganar ese examen, por eso había aceptado estudiar en grupo.

Llegó al comedor del internado, ahí se iban a reunir para estudiar, el comedor era muy tranquilo a esa hora. Yoh, Hao y Manta ya estaban estudiando, Horo se preguntó dónde andaría metido Ren, se suponía que iba a estar allí también...

Yoh sonrió amablemente invitando a Horo a sentarse, este agradeció el gesto y comenzaron a estudiar.

Jardín

Ren estaba sentado junto a un árbol, pensaba en esa extraña sensación, no había podido sacársela de la cabeza desde ayer, cómo era posible que él, Ren Tao, se sintiera confundido, pero era la verdad, no podía borrar esa preocupación de su rostro.

Pensó en Horo, acaso era posible que sintiera algo por él? difícil de decir, y es que Horo era tan… estúpido…? no hay palabras, pero ese beso… precisamente el que se habían dado ayer, nunca se habían besado así y eso que ya tenían bastante tiempo de andar juntos, pero es que… besar a ese chico era sentirse en el paraíso, y es que besaba tan bien… tan condenadamente bien… y ni hablar de otras cosas…

Desgraciado Horo, ahora Ren no sabía ni qué sentía, todo había empezado puro juego, pero las cosas habían llegado lejos, muy lejos…

// Flash back //

Dormitorio de Horo

Ren abrió la puerta silenciosamente, Horo estaba leyendo en su escritorio. Ren se acercó por detrás, levantó al joven ainu de la silla y lo tiró en la cama, tenía esa mirada, la mirada de alguien que busca solo una cosa, se abalanzó sobre Horo, pero este no respondió, no parecía interesado en el ofrecimiento que el joven chino le hacía…

-Qué te pasa?

-Nada…

-Imbécil

-Óyeme, no tengo por qué complacerte si no tengo ganas, además, cuando va a ser mi turno?

Ren se quedó sin palabras, nunca había pensado en eso, toda la vida se había ocupado de él y de nadie más, y ahora, que este chico le saliera con eso???

-Bueno, pues tú te lo pierdes

-Yo no, tú eres el que tiene ganas!

-Eres un idiota! No sé qué hago contigo

Ren salió de la habitación, estaba como los mil demonios, qué se creía Horo??!!! Horo se acercó por detrás, lo tomó del brazo, le dio la vuelta, acarició su negro cabello y lo besó, se perdieron por unos momentos y aquello resultó mucho mejor que todo lo demás que pudieron haber hecho, tan simple y sencillo como eso. Luego, Horo se apartó de Ren, le dirigió una mirada juguetona y le cerró la puerta de la habitación en la cara.

// Fin del flash back //

Ren se levantó, se le hacía tarde, seguramente los demás ya estaban estudiando, pero no tenía ganas de ir, sobre todo porque sabía que Horo iba a estar ahí… pero se las iba a pagar, y de eso podía estar seguro, después de todo, nadie le aventaba la puerta sin sufrir las consecuencias…

Comedor

Ya habían terminado de estudiar cuando Ren llegó, Yoh se estaba levantando de la mesa, le sonrió y luego se fue, Ren se preguntaba por qué demonios no se había quedado con Yoh, pero el joven chino ya sabía la respuesta, Yoh no lo quería…

Ren empezó a buscar a Horo, y después de unos minutos, lo vio y lo siguió por el pasillo, el joven ainu no se había dado cuenta que lo seguían. Al llegar a una esquina, Ren se abalanzó sobre Horo, lo arrastró hasta la primera puerta que encontró y se metió al cuarto junto con él, estaba todo oscuro, comenzó a besarlo, a desvestirlo, Horo se las iba a pagar y Ren sabía como…

De pronto, Ren oyó una especie de ronquido y se dio cuenta que había alguien más en la habitación, se separó bruscamente de Horo y buscó el interruptor de la luz, lo encendió y horrorizado vio que no estaban solos… Kurama y Hiey estaban dormidos en una esquina…

Horo y Ren salieron corriendo del cuarto, vistiéndose como pudieron, con todo el ruido, Kurama y Hiey se despertaron, asustados por lo que había pasado, se apresuraron a vestirse también, Kurama recogió su camisa, Hiey se abrochó el pantalón y salieron de la habitación por turnos, en caso de que hubiera alguien más en el pasillo.

Pero ese intento frustrado de Ren no impediría que Horo se las pagara. Ren siguió a Horo hasta su cuarto, cerró la puerta con llave y acercándose al joven ainu tomó su mano y mordió sus dedos…

-En dónde nos quedamos…?


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: ninguno de los personajes de esta historia me pertenece, y este relato es obra de mi loca imaginación y en la gran mayoría de los casos, no tiene absolutamente nada que ver con la historia original de cada personaje respectivamente, para eso existe fanfiction XD.

N/A: como este es un fic algo grande para lo que acostumbro a escribir, tenía que incluir mas personajes así que tomé los pairings que mas me gustaban creando este universo alterno y así fue como gravitation y yu yu hakusho terminaron aquí XP

Por cierto, gracias a todas las personas que mandaron reviews, eso me inspira a seguir escribiendo, y pido perdón por todos los errores cometidos anteriormente, especialmente por los guiones de los diálogos, que en el documendo original si aparecen, pero al subirlo no salieron, ahora tendré que revisarlo todo… T-T

* * *

Ren salió del cuarto apresuradamente, pronto sería hora de la cena y no quería que nadie lo viera saliendo de la habitación de Horo. Mientras tanto, Horo se vestía lentamente mientras observaba el atardecer por su ventana. ¿Cómo era posible que Ren lograra hacer con él lo que quisiera? Otra de las muchas preguntas sin responder, sin embargo, algo en la parte mas recóndita de sus pensamientos estaba dando vueltas. Había visto a Kurama y a Hiey en una posición comprometedora hacía apenas un par de horas. ¿Eso significaba que eran pareja ¿Era normal que los chicos buscaran la "compañía" de sus amigos¿Acaso todo el mundo estaba loco? Muy a su pesar, Horo seguía pensando que andar con otro hombre no era precisamente la cosa mas normal del mundo. 

Despacho del profe Yuki

Shuichi abrió la puerta lentamente, Eiri estaba sentado detrás del escritorio calificando ensayos a cerca de la historia del idioma, levantó la mirada y Shuichi lo vio tímidamente, un poco sonrojado, aún no se acostumbraba a la idea de andar con un maestro. Hacía tiempo que Shuichi había aprobado gramática, pero Eiri seguía siendo su maestro favorito. En gran parte eso se debía a que Eiri había sido su primer gran amor y es que lo prohibido es lo mas llamativo, y eso es algo que él sabía muy bien.

Eiri se levantó del escritorio, tomó a Shuichi del brazo y lo llevó hacia adentro, cerró la puerta y cuidadosamente le echó llave. Shuichi se acercó lentamente, el olor de Eiri lo volvía loco. Eiri lo abrazó, olió su cabello y mordisqueó su oído. Shuichi perdió el control y antes que pudiera darse cuenta, estaba tirado en el suelo, el rubio maestro de ojos miel lo miraba intensamente. Shuichi se perdió en el cielo…

Eiri recogió su ropa, se vistió lentamente y se sentó en el escritorio, encendió un cigarro y se quedó viendo a la ventana. Shuichi se vistió torpemente, aún no se recuperaba de todo lo que acababa de experimentar, pero esperaba una mirada, una palabra, alguna señal de su compañero, pero no ocurrió nada. Shuichi no podía entender por qué Eiri era tan frío, se sintió herido, tomó sus cosas y salió de la oficina.

Comedor: hora de la cena

Kurama se encontraba en la mesa de siempre, la que estaba junto a la ventana y bastante lejos de la mesa de lo profesores. Sentía una vergüenza indescriptible. Alguien lo había visto con Hiey y no sabía quién había sido. Si algún profesor se enteraba, podría estar en problemas, aunque estaba claro que dependía del profesor.

Vivir en un internado no era precisamente una vida de rosas y los maestros también tenían necesidades. Kurama recordó la vez en la que vio al profesor Kakashi con la profesora Misato, tal vez el o ella entenderían, pero no estaba seguro de otros maestros. Además, ellos eran hombre y mujer, cómo explicar la atracción entre él y Hiey? A veces Kurama se preguntaba cómo podía gustarle otro chico. El era bastante popular con las chicas de la localidad, especialmente con las del colegio que estaba a 3 cuadras del internado, habían varias chicas que le mandaban correos y los domingos había salido con algunas, especialmente con una pelirroja muy bonita llamada Liho, pero nunca se había sentido realmente cómodo con ninguna de ellas.

Hiey llegó a la mesa, seguramente también había estado pensando en el incidente de la tarde, tenía cara de preocupación. Horo llegó seguido de Manta, y se sentaron en la mesa de al lado, aunque se había asustado al ver a Kurama y Hiey juntos, sentía bastante alivio, ya que había pensado que era el único que dormía con otro chico. Hiey supo casi inmediatamente que había sido Horo quien los había visto, ya que el joven ainu lo veía picaramente, al igual que a Kurama. Kurama también se dio cuenta y sintió alivio, Horo no los traicionaría, a lo más que llegaría sería a molestarlos.

Hiey no tuvo mas remedio que aceptarlo, su pequeño secretito había sido descubierto, y él que había sido tan cuidadoso… pero no podía evitarlo, Kurama era la única persona que lo comprendía, y el hecho de que precisamente fuera hombre, complicaba las cosas. Alguna vez alguien le había dicho que si encontraba a alguien que lo quisiera y aceptara como era, que nunca lo dejara ir, y muy a su pesar, Hiey ya lo había encontrado.

De regreso en la mesa de al lado., Kamui le hizo cierta insinuación a Fuuma, pero este se estaba haciendo el difícil. Casi todos los chicos de secundaria andaban con otros chicos, debía ser la edad, las hormonas molestaban mucho por esa época y los impulsos son mas fuertes que la razón, además no veían a chicas muy seguido, era el problema de vivir en un exclusivo internado que abarcaba una inmensa propiedad en un pequeño pueblo de Hokkaido. Las únicas chicas que veían eran las habitantes del pueblo que pasaban frente al internado o las que encontraban en las calles cuando salían los fines de semana, y aunque habían muchas chicas muy bonitas, no estaban cuando las necesitaban.

Durante la cena, los chicos hablaron de las tareas y los exámenes, o al menos eso parecía; la mayoría de estudiantes había desarrollado su propio lenguaje de doble sentido que parecía completamente inocente a cualquier persona que pudiera estar oyendo, las excusas de estudiar juntos o de jugar algún juego de mesa en la biblioteca eran proposiciones bastante comunes y sobre todo interesantes que se hacían mutuamente, así que después de cenar, demostrando un compañerismo raramente visto en cualquier otro lado, los alumnos de St. Joseph se fueron a "estudiar"…

Horo por su parte, decidió dar una vuelta por el colegio, estaba demasiado inquieto para dormir todavía. La curiosidad lo estaba matando.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: ninguno de los personajes de esta historia me pertenece, y este relato es obra de mi loca imaginación y en la gran mayoría de los casos, no tiene absolutamente nada que ver con la historia original de cada personaje respectivamente, para eso existe fanfiction XD.

N/A: - mas pairings! Ahora le tocó a naruto y kyou kara maou, muy buenas series, con muy buenos personajes

Desde que había descubierto a Hiey y a Kurama, Horo comenzó a preguntarse si ellos serían los únicos afectados por los males de la pubertad mezclada con la calentura, así que decidió poner mas atención a lo que hacían los chicos de la escuela ya que a parte de Nagisa Kaworu, no sabía de nadie mas que bateara para el otro lado, pero dada la situación realmente le interesaba averiguar si era al menos común la atracción física entre dos hombres supuestamente heteros.

Mientras pasaba por el pasillo del sector de las habitaciones, algo afuera llamó su atención, a través de la ventana vio que dos figuras corrían sigilosamente escondiéndose entre las sombras del bosque, y aunque no pudo distinguir claramente quienes eran, realmente no tenía que pensar mucho para llegar a la conclusión de que eran alumnos del colegio. Horo sonrió para sus adentros, Kurama y Hiey habían ido a la biblioteca, así que no podían ser ellos, lo cual indicaba que Horo había encontrado otra "parejita".

Jardín

Finalmente solos en la salida al inmenso terreno que había detrás de la escuela, Sasuke y Naruto se escabulleron hacia los árboles del pequeño bosque, normalmente solo se podía salir durante el día, pero a fuerza de necesidad, Sasuke y Naruto habían aprendido a escabullirse del internado. En que preciso momento Sasuke se había enamorado de Naruto, no podía decirlo, pero esa era la palabra correcta, amor. Tal vez fue cuando se vieron por primera vez, o cuando tuvieron que hacer una tarea en grupo, pero Sasuke se dio cuenta de sus sentimientos cuando Naruto le dijo que no lo iba a dejar solo, aquella fría mañana de invierno.

Cuando Sasuke recordaba que sus padres habían muerto en un trágico accidente, lo único que le brindaba consuelo eran las palabras de Naruto "No tienes nada de que preocuparte, porque yo nunca te dejaré solo". Hacía mas de dos años que había quedado huérfano y se había sentido completamente solo a pesar que su hermano Itachi se había hecho cargo de él, pero había un gran vacío que creyó nadie podía llenar, hasta que Naruto entró a su vida. Sasuke había estudiado en St. Joseph desde muy pequeño y cuando Naruto, el nuevo estudiante llegó, Sasuke se sintió intimidado. Probablemente porque Sasuke era bastante popular en el internado y Naruto siempre trató de llamar la atención de todos, pero lo que realmente llamó la atención del apuesto joven fue enterarse que Naruto también era huérfano.

Por qué habían sucedido así las cosas era algo que Sasuke siempre se preguntaba, pero lo que realmente importaba era que tenía un lazo con Naruto, ambos compartían la soledad y cuando lograron comprenderse mutuamente, no hubo nada que ninguno pudiera hacer, estaban destinados a estar juntos, no solo para evitar el vació que sentían, si no que realmente disfrutaban de la compañía del otro.

Te vas a quedar ahí parado toda la noche?

El joven rubio lanzó una mirada picara a su compañero quien se había quedado parado junto a un enorme pino, observando el cielo estrellado que había esa noche del jueves, pero Sasuke reaccionó inmediatamente y comenzó a subir hacia la rama en la que estaba su amado Naruto. Al llegar arriba, se acercó lentamente a su compañero, y con un abrazo firme, pero a la vez afectuoso, lo acercó hacia su cuerpo, con la mano derecha acarició su mejilla y viéndolo directamente a los ojos le dijo "cállate usuratonkachi" para luego besarlo profundamente en la boca…

Ala de dormitorios

Hacia las 10 de la noche, Yuuri regresaba a su habitación después de tener clases privadas de historia con el profesor von Christ; no que el realmente quisiera, pero le iba bastante mal en esa clase y necesitaba toda la ayuda que pudiera conseguir, y ya que Gunther se había ofrecido tan amablemente a darle tutoría, a Yuuri no le quedó otra opción, así que cuando llegó a su cuarto, mas dormido que otra cosa, casi inconscientemente y sin encender la luz se vistió para dormir y se metió en la cama.

Mientras intentaba acomodarse, sintió que alguien lo abrazaba y rápidamente prendió la lámpara. Todavía no se acostumbraba a que Wolfram se metiera en su cama. A pesar que Yuuri había hecho todo lo posible por olvidar "aquel incidente" no había forma que se librara del estudiante de intercambio. Respirando profundamente, Yuuri se quedó viendo al extremadamente apuesto rubio que dormía en su cama y a quien no había forma de despertar.

Todo había iniciado en el instante en que Wolfram von Bielefelt llegara a St. Joseph. Yuuri sabía muy bien que muchos de sus amigos andaban con otros chicos, pero eso era algo impensable para él, simplemente no era su estilo, él era demasiado conservador para iniciar una relación con cualquiera de sus compañeros, aún cuando Kaworu se le había insinuado varias veces. Sin embargo, la primera vez que Yuuri vio a Wolfram entrar al salón de clases, sintió mariposas en el estómago, cómo era posible que existiera un chico tan apuesto?!

Debido a que Yuuri era bastante bueno en Gramática, el profesor Yuki le había pedido que ayudara a Wolfram con las tareas, y como buen estudiante, Yuuri accedió, pero lo que nunca se imaginó es que Wolfram se sintiera atraído hacia él.

// Flash back //

Una tarde lluviosa, mientras buscaban libros en la biblioteca, Yuuri se había subido en una escalera para alcanzar un tomo que estaba bastante alto, pero sin querer Wolfram movió la escalera y Yuuri perdió el equilibrio…

Para cuando Yuuri se dio cuenta, estaba sobre Wolfram, quien yacía en el suelo, completamente indefenso. Yuuri comenzó a sentir como su corazón se aceleraba, las manos le sudaban y los enormes ojos esmeralda de Wolfram lo miraban fijamente, esperando a que algo sucediera. Yuuri no sabía lo que hacía y poco a poco se fue acercando al muchacho, quien no opuso resistencia, lentamente sus labios se juntaron y justo cuando Wolfram pasaba sus brazos alrededor del cuello de su compañero, Yuuri se alejó.

Ambos se quedaron viendo unos instantes, Yuuri había recobrado la compostura y se disponía a salir huyendo de tan embarazosa situación, cuando Wolfram lo tomó de la mano e incorporándose, ayudó a Yuuri a levantarse también. Luego, los dos salieron de la biblioteca, Yuuri demasiado avergonzado como para levantar la vista, pero a Wolfram parecía no haberle importado. Una vez llegaron al sector de las habitaciones y sin decir una sola palabra, Wolfram invitó a Yuuri a su cuarto y éste sin saber que hacer, se dejó llevar…

// Fin del flash back //

En estos momentos Yuuri se lamentaba haber caído ante la tentación, desde ese día, Wolfram lo seguía a todos lados e incluso dormía en su cama, algo que al pobre Yuuri no terminaba de convencer. Sin embargo en ese preciso instante, viendo como el apuesto rubio dormía apaciblemente en su cama, completamente ajeno a sus remordimientos, una sensación cálida se apoderó de su cuerpo, a pesar de todo, se sentía bien que alguien lo quisiera, y realmente no importaba si era hombre o mujer, había alguien en el mundo que se preocupaba por él.

Yuuri suspiró profundamente y viendo como Wolfram dormía tranquilo y completamente confiado, esbozó una sonrisa, en ese preciso momento decidió que iba a disfrutarlo mientras durara, porque no sabía cuánto mas iban a poder estar juntos, así que se acostó nuevamente, se cubrió con las sábanas y cubrió a Wolfram también, apagó la lámpara y volteándose hacia su compañero, lo abrazó tiernamente y se quedó dormido.

Cuarto de Horo

Horo entró a su habitación a eso de las 9:30 de la noche, había sido un día muy pesado, no solo por el estudio si no mas bien por causa de cierto encuentro con cierto chino antes de cenar. Hasta hacía unas pocas horas, Horo había estado algo enojado con Ren, realmente era injusto que siempre fuera el uke, pero después de lo que había pasado esa tarde, no le quedó mas remedio que aceptar su triste destino, el puesto de seme le quedaba a Ren como anillo al dedo.

Sin embargo, Horo se preguntaba como era posible que estuviera en una relación tan poco convencional, con un chico al que odiaba el 99.9 de las veces. Pero bueno, se imaginaba que no era el único que se hacía esa pregunta. Eso se estar vigilando a sus compañeros se le hizo un poco raro, él generalmente no se metía en la vida de las demás personas, pero tomó su pequeña investigación como una forma de descubrir cosas de sí mismo. Ahora que sabía que había varias parejillas por ahí, no se sentía tan culpable como o confundido como antes.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: ninguno de los personajes de esta historia me pertenece, y este relato es obra de mi loca imaginación y en la gran mayoría de los casos, no tiene absolutamente nada que ver con la historia original de cada personaje respectivamente, para eso existe fanfiction XD.

N/A: ahora un pairing que a muchas personas no les gusta, pero a mi me parece kawaii - ya se que el yohxmanta no es muy popular, pero por favor no me maten… ah y evangelion hace su entrada triunfal (jkmisao babeando por kaworu ⌐)

* * *

--Comedor: desayuno-- 

Generalmente a la hora del desayuno los días viernes, la mayoría de estudiantes daba el último repaso a sus cuadernos, preparándose para las pruebas semanales. Como un colegio de prestigio, St. Joseph evaluaba a los alumnos semanalmente, lo cual hacía de los viernes el día mas temido por todos ya que en todas las clases se realizaban exámenes, dependiendo de la gana de profesor, estos podían ser cortos o parciales.

Como siempre los viernes en la mañana, Oyamada Manta era buscado por todos los alumnos de 10mo. grado, siendo el estudiante más brillante de todo el colegio, era algo que Manta no podía evitar los días de examen. Con sus libros en la mano, suspiró profundamente y se dispuso a entrar en el comedor, preparado para que todos sus compañeros lo hostigaran con preguntas de los temas que no habían entendido, pero la verdad, en esos momentos Manta solo quería ver a una persona.

Yoh estaba sentado en la mesa de siempre, cerca de la puerta para no tener que caminar demasiado, con la mirada perdida, sus audífonos puestos y completamente ajeno a la tensión general que había en el comedor, Yoh se limitaba a tomar jugo de naranja, muy, muy lentamente. Como fue que el chico mas perezoso de la escuela y el mas aplicado se volvieron amigos sigue siendo un misterio, pero el asunto es que así era, Manta e Yoh eran los mejores amigos.

No importaba lo que Manta hiciera para pasar desapercibido, lo que le faltaba en altura lo compensaba en cerebro, y los alumnos desesperados parecían tener un radar para encontrarlo en tiempos de necesidad, así que tuvo que explicar al menos 6 temas a sus compañeros antes de llegar a sentarse junto a Yoh. Una vez instalado, comenzó a jugar con su comida, realmente no tenía hambre, lo único que quería era poder ver de reojo al objeto de su afecto. Hacía tiempo que Manta se había dado cuenta de lo que le sucedía, sentía una irremediable atracción hacia su mejor amigo y aún no sabía por que, si no tenían absolutamente nada en común.

Yoh por su parte, despistado hasta limites inimaginables, no tenía idea de lo que sucedía y respetando su ingenuidad, Manta nunca le había dicho nada, simplemente se conformaba con poder pasar tiempo con él, a pesar de que le doliera cada vez que Yoh le hablaba de Anna, su novia, lo cual sucedía a menudo. Desde un principio Manta supo que su relación con Yoh no pasaría de amistad, pero aún con su gran inteligencia, no podía dominar sus sentimientos y precisamente debido a que sabía que su amor no podría ser, sufría en silencio.

Para el pequeño genio, cada sonrisa de Yoh era como si el sol brillara más radiante que nunca, el mundo dejara de girar para que el tiempo se congelara y no existiera nada más. Pero eso no era un sentimiento compartido, Yoh como parte de la muy respetada familia Asakura e hijo menor, estaba destinado a casarse con Anna, la heredera de los Kyouyama, otra familia de gran abolengo de la región de Izumo, realmente eran matrimonios por conveniencia, y a Manta siempre le pareció injusto que precisamente Yoh tuviera que casarse de esa manera, pero su hermano Hao no podía tomar su lugar, ya que como hijo mayor, era su deber heredar la casa Asakura y el pobre de Yoh tenía que ligarse a otra familia.

"Nos vamos? Quiero llegar temprano…" dijo Yoh.

Mientras Manta reflexionaba estos importantes asuntos, Yoh se disponía a ir a clase, la razón era que quería dormir un poco antes de que iniciara el examen, era bastante típico de él dormir en clase, así que colocó su mano sobre el hombro de su compañero y le indicó con la mano que salieran, a lo que Manta reaccionó inmediatamente. Una vez fuera del comedor Yoh le dedicó una de sus luminosas sonrisas a su amigo y comenzó a caminar hacia el salón de clase, Manta se quedó parado unos segundos, pensando en lo afortunado que era de tener a Yoh como amigo, si, amigo, con eso le bastaba, luego suspiró profundamente y echó a correr detrás de su querido Yoh.

--Clase de Ciencias--

La profesora Akagi Ritsuko, toda una eminencia de las ciencias naturales, observaba a sus alumnos los cuales tenían cara de preocupación, después de todo, su clase era de las mas difíciles, solamente uno de los estudiantes no parecía preocupado, Nagisa Kaworu. Si bien era cierto que Kaworu era bastante inteligente, Ritsuko sabía que el chico no aprovechaba su potencial, porque estaba segura que el muchacho podría ser de los mejores estudiantes, solamente tenía que hacer que su alumno más interesante, se interesara en algo. Con una sensación de leve decepción la profesora Akagi comenzó a repartir los exámenes entre los estudiantes, la verdad no quería saber que clase de respuestas iba a encontrar cuando calificara, a veces los alumnos inventaban cada explicación…

Shinji trataba de no levantar la mirada, la profesora Akagi siempre lo veía de forma especial, después de todo, era el hijo del director Ikari y se esperaba que fuera un alumno ejemplar, pero por mucho que Shinji se esforzara, simplemente no llegaba a la altura.

Por ser el vástago del hombre mas poderoso del internado, todos los maestros lo vigilaban y probablemente le exigían mas que al resto, algo que lo molestaba mucho porque si había algo que el odiara, era que lo trataran de forma especial. Mientras leía las preguntas del examen, se preguntaba que había hecho para merecer esto. Desde que su madre había muerto, hacía más de 12 años, su padre se había dedicado en cuerpo y alma a dirigir el colegio que habían fundado juntos, aunque eso implicara prestar cada día menos atención a su propio hijo. A pesar de ello, todo el mundo lo trataba como "el hijo del director", excepto Kaworu Nagisa.

"Explique como se produce la glucosa en los mamíferos, indique la fórmula". Glucosa, dulce, Kaworu… porqué pensaba en Kaworu en medio de un examen? ah, pero es que era difícil no pensar en él. Realmente Shinji no podía describirlo, Kaworu era etéreo, pero por alguna razón, se la antojaba dulce.

Después de pasar así todo el examen, Shinji no estaba seguro de haber contestado bien alguna de las preguntas, así como tampoco estaba seguro de no haber escrito una Oda a Kaworu en lugar de la explicación de la glucosa, a estas alturas del partido no tenía idea de lo que acababa de responder, sin embargo se levantó de su escritorio, tomó su mochila, dejó el examen sobre la mesa del al profesora Akagi y salió del salón. Como había salido un poco antes de la hora de receso, se dirigió hacia el jardín, para aclarar su mente, que era lo que le acababa de suceder?

Para su inmensa sorpresa, Kaworu estaba ahí, como siempre, había terminado el examen bastante rápido y ahora se encontraba acostado en la grama, observando el cielo a unos 10 metros de la puerta de salida. Shinji se limitó a sentarse en la grama, apoyándose en la pared del enorme edificio, y luego se dedicó a ver a su compañero.

Si había alguien completamente declarado en St. Joseph, ese era Kaworu, la expresión "salir del closet" no aplicaba en su caso, simplemente nunca había existido nada parecido a un closet en su vida. Completamente liberal, entregado en un 100 a la búsqueda de la razón para existir y el amor verdadero, a Kaworu no le importaba el género en lo más mínimo, prueba de ello era que se le había insinuado a más de medio internado en los 5 años que llevaba de estudiar ahí.

A Shinji le parecía de lo más interesante la forma en la que Kaworu miraba la vida, porque lo único que realmente quería era vivir, él mismo se lo había dicho. En cambio Shinji no podía darse el lujo de "vivir" tenía demasiada presión sobre él como para intentar semejante cosa, probablemente eso era lo que mas le llamaba la atención de ese muchacho, su insaciable sed de vida. Desde el punto de vista de Shinji, no había nada que Kaworu no pudiera hacer, no tenía ataduras de ningún tipo y tenía una inmensa voluntad de probarlo todo, decía que "la experiencia es el mejor maestro", hasta que punto era eso cierto, Shinji no podía decirlo, pero le parecía una buena forma de tomar la vida, aunque él mismo jamás lo intentara siquiera.

Shinji sonrió para sus adentros, Kaworu se le había insinuado, igual que al resto de chicos de la clase, pero él no aceptó, no sabía bien el por qué, si desde que lo conoció se había sentido irremediablemente atraído hacia el pálido chico de ojos marrón, tal vez, porque una vez mas, todo el peso que conlleva ser el hijo del director no lo dejó hacer lo que realmente hubiera querido. ¿Se arrepentía? Si, pero no había nada que pudiera hacer, o al menos eso era lo que él creía, después de todo Kaworu estaba en negociaciones con media escuela.

Horo iba caminando por el pasillo cuando pasó a la par de la gran puerta que daba al jardín. Desde que estaba investigando, lo cual había empezado hacía menos de 24 horas, parecía un radar de parejillas, y le complació ver la forma en la que Shinji miraba descaradamente a Kaworu. Luego él también se quedó viendo al pálido chico, había algo en Kaworu que simplemente llamaba la atención. En cuanto se dio cuenta de esto, Ren Tao, quien casualmente también pasaba por allí, se sintió ofendido de que su chico estuviera viendo a alguien mas. Aunque en ese momento no quiso admitirlo, Ren acababa de sentir celos.

Cuando Horo se dio cuenta que el joven chino estaba a su lado, le dedicó una sonrisa burlona y se alejó del lugar, dejando a Ren plantado en la salida al jardín.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: ninguno de los personajes de esta historia me pertenece, y este relato es obra de mi loca imaginación y en la gran mayoría de los casos, no tiene absolutamente nada que ver con la historia original de cada personaje respectivamente, para eso existe fanfiction XD.

N/A: pues realmente no puede existir el yaoi sin gravitation, así que aquí va un cap dedicado unica y exclusivamente a esta serie tan buena, y aunque me fascina el yukixshuichi, no puedo dejar a un lado a hiro quien es mi personaje favorito, así que disfruten nn

* * *

Clase de Música

Hiro afinaba su guitarra, completamente inmerso en profundos pensamientos. Uno de los pocos estudiantes becados del internado, Nakano Hiroshi pertenecía a la elite de personas que podían entrar en la universidad que quisieran y aunque su familia tenía la esperanza de que algún día se convirtiera en medico o ingeniero, a Hiro solo le gustaba tocar la guitarra. Su afición por la música era causa de constantes dolores de cabeza, especialmente para su padre, quien había hecho casi lo imposible para que su hijo mayor ingresara en un colegio tan prestigioso, pero al muchacho, eso le importaba muy poco.

No era que fuera desconsiderado o malagradecido, Hiro simplemente quería ser músico y a pesar de ser muy inteligente, se las arreglaba para mantenerse justo en el límite exigido por la beca. Muchos de los profesores lamentaban esta situación, pero si el chico no quería esforzarse, qué le iban a hacer…

A pesar de todo, Hiro se la pasaba bien en St. Joseph, ahí había conseguido buenos amigos, y una maestra que lo adoraba, la maestra de música, Ukai Noriko, mejor conocida como Nori-chan. A pesar de tener 32 años y ser madre soltera, Noriko no tenía nada que envidiarle a ninguna adolescente, y su excesiva vitalidad, le causaba problemas a Hiro, ya que la profesora se emocionaba demasiado cuando lo oía tocar la guitarra, aunque no era la única persona sobre la cual Hiro tenía ese efecto.

Incluso el profesor de economía, Tohma-san, decía que Hiro tenía mucho talento y había prometido al chico que si sacaba buenas notas, lo pondría en contacto con un productor bastante famoso, Sakano-sama, nada mas y nada menos que representante de NG Records, una de las productoras mas grandes de todo Japón. Hiro captó la indirecta, debía mejorar sus notas y como realmente le interesaba la música, decidió que economía sería la clase que salvaría su promedio mediocre.

Shuichi entró en la clase, había llegado temprano, para oír a Hiro afinar la guitarra. Se habían vuelto mejores amigos desde que se conocieron en la primaria y a través de todo lo que habían vivido, siempre habían hallado consuelo el uno en el otro, pero esta vez, Shuichi no estaba seguro de poder confiar en Hiro; simplemente era demasiado importante lo que tenía que decirle y no sabía como iba a reaccionar su amigo, así que se sentó en una esquina de la clase y escuchó atentamente como el chico sentado en la ventana, creaba arte por medio del sonido.

Una vez terminada la sesión de afinación, Hiro se dio cuenta que Shuichi estaba muy pensativo, y conociéndolo como lo conocía, algo muy malo debía estarle pasando al normalmente hiperactivo chico. Hiro se acercó lentamente, se sentó junto a Shuichi y pasó su brazo alrededor de los hombros de su amigo, haciéndolo sentir protegido.

"Qué pasó con Yuki?" le preguntó.

// Flash back //

Hiro acababa de salir del salón de música donde había estado practicando su hora diaria, cuando sin querer escuchó una conversación que provenía del salón de gramática. En cualquier otra circunstancia, no le habría puesto atención, de no ser porque la voz que salía del cuarto, era una que conocía muy bien…

"Por qué no me dices nada?" preguntó Shuichi con insistencia.

"…"

"Después de lo que acaba de pasar no tienes nada que decir?" pero no obtuvo respuesta.

"…"

"Es que acaso no te importo?!" lagrimas comenzaban a caer por sus mejillas y aún así su compañero no respondía.

"…"

"YUKI?!!!" dijo en un intento desesperado, que se apagó lentamente.

La verdad le cayó como un balde de agua fría, Shuichi andaba con el profesor Eiri! Hacía días que Hiro había notado que Shuichi estaba diferente, se le miraba mas pensativo, a ratos feliz y a ratos miserable, en el fondo Hiro sabía que su amigo estaba enamorado y había esperado que Shuichi le dijera algo, pero no había sucedido, y ahora entendía por qué. Hiro se había sentido un poco decepcionado hasta ese momento en que comprendió todo, Shuichi no le había dicho nada porque era una carga demasiado pesada, no solo se había enamorado de un hombre, si no que también era un profesor, y la relación iba bastante avanzada por lo visto.

Cuando Hiro se dio cuenta que Shuichi iba a salir de la clase, se apresuró a meterse en el primer salón que encontró para que su amigo no se diera cuenta que lo había descubierto y en cuanto Shuichi desapareció por el pasillo, Hiro regresó a su habitación prometiéndose guardar el secreto.

// Fin del flash back //

Shuichi volteó hacia su amigo con los ojos bien abiertos, cuándo se había enterado Hiro?! Pero eso ahora no importaba, necesitaba hablar con alguien y su mejor amigo le ofrecía su apoyo, así que Shuichi no se contuvo más y comenzó a llorar. Lloraba por una situación que consideraba patética, por una relación que no tenía futuro, por la confusión que le causaba no saber que era lo que estaba haciendo y por haber hecho cosas de las que se arrepentía. Iluminado por el calido sol que se filtraba por la ventana, Shuichi abrió su corazón a Hiro y le contó todas sus penas…

Al dirigirse al salón de matematicas para finalmente enfrentarse al muy temido examen parcial que el profesor Fuyutsuki había preparado, sin querer, Horo escuchó una especie de sollozo proveniente del salón de música y la curiosidad lo obligó a asomar la mirada por la puerta. Cuando vió a Hiro abrazando a Shuichi quien estaba llorando en una esquina del salón, casi deja escapar un grito de asombro, pero se contuvo y después de recuperarse del susto, caminó hacia su clase. Aunque estaba bastante nervioso por el examen, por alguna razón, el haber visto a otros alumnos en una posición, un tanto comprometedora, le quitó un peso de encima porque a parte de él y Ren, había descubierto otras "parejitas".


End file.
